XV-7101 Luxon NEXT
The XV-7101 Luxon NEXT (or simply Luxon) is a Coupling Valiancer, and the successor to the XV-7001 Luxon. Its twin Valiancer is the XV-7102 Bradyon NEXT. The Luxon NEXT is piloted by Aoba Watase. Overview The Luxon NEXT is a white and blue Valiancer belonging to the Free Pact Alliance. The Luxon NEXT is very similar to its predecessor, but it is much more sleek in design, and features a stronger Coupling System. Moreover, there are two shield-like compartments, one at the left shoulder and one at the right shoulder. The left compartment unites with the left arm of the Valiancer to use as a shield during Coupling while the right one goes to the back and deploys wings lined with Aeroscales during Coupling. During Coupling, thin wings deploy from the shoulders, legs, head and radiates a blue glow. The two facial compartments open as well. Its weaponry is virtually identical to Bradyon NEXT's, but the weapons are held in the opposite hands. Armaments LuxonNXAttack.png|Luxon NEXT dual wielding. LuxonNextNectorRifle.jpg|Luxon NEXT's Nector Rifle. LuxonNextCoupling.png|Luxon NEXT during Coupling. XV701s2.jpg|Luxon NEXT during Coupling with 3 people. LuxonNXStandAloneMode.png|Luxon NEXT in Stand Alone Mode. LuxonNXStandAloneMode2.png|Luxon NEXT in Stand Alone Mode. ;*Nector Sword :Luxon NEXT's right arm is equipped with a sword like many other Valiancers. It is used for close quarter combat, and is a long sword with a double edge. It is stored on the Luxon NEXT's left side module. It has the ability to split into two different blades to let the Luxon NEXT dual-wield. ;*Nector Rifle :Luxon NEXT is equipped with a Nector Rifle which is similar to the Nector cannons used on airships. They do large amounts of damage and are used for ranged combat. It is white and gray in appearance. ;*Gun :Along with the Nector Rifle, Luxon NEXT is also equipped with a standard firearm. System Features ;*Coupling System :During Coupling Luxon NEXT gains Aeroscale wings that enable it to fly greater distances and at greater speeds. The pilots also share skills, abilities and experiences while increasing the abilities and the output of the Valiancers. The pilots also gain faster reaction speeds. Unlike its predecessor, Luxon NEXT's Coupling capabilities are much more powerful. :;*Stand Alone Mode ::It is possible to connect the pilot with one's own self by creating an artificial virtual persona. This allows limited Coupling capabilities, but this puts an enormous strain on the pilot. Doing so also negates any jamming caused by another Valiancer's Stand Alone Mode. This also changes the Aeroscales to glow purple and the red glow in Luxon NEXT's eyes to a purple glow. ;*Space Equipment :When Luxon NEXT was deployed in space, it was equipped with space equipment to be able to operate in space. However, due to this equipment, Luxon NEXT's Coupling System can no longer bypass the normal five minute limit. Official Artwork LuxonNextArt.png|Line art. Luxon-next.jpg|Data page. Trivia *Aoba used XV-5001L Skyknight to retrieve Luxon NEXT. *Luxon NEXT's sword has a double-edge, while Bradyon NEXT's only has one. **This may be a reference to Aoba being a "doubled-edged sword", as he causes his buddy to be unable to Couple with anyone else, as mentioned by Elvira. *After Aoba returned to his own time period, Luxon NEXT's fate is currently unknown